Nora Morgan
|last appearance = |count = 3 episodes |portrayer = Victoria Haynes (1815) Jane Alexander (1865) }} Nora Morgan is a flashback character, having been the wife of Henry Morgan, the protagonist two centuries ago. Biography Nora lived in London of the 1800s. She was the first wife of Henry Morgan. In 1815, it was believed that Henry died - thrown off from the side of the "Empress of Africa" after being shot for trying to protect a near-fatally ill slave and for attempting to start a slave revolt. When he came back home, he found Nora crying in a cemetery above his grave. Overjoyed that she had been misinformed and that Henry had survived the encounter, she embraced him and they went home to resume life anew. The same week, Henry, struggling with the knowledge that he survived his recent death was sulking in thought. Thinking he could trust his wife with this knowledge and that she would consider it out of trust for him, he attempted to confide in her, but it was only until he threatened to slit his wrists in front of her to prove it that Nora seemd to accept. After arguing, Henry was willing to prove his immortality by slicing his wrists and coming back from another death. Frantic to make him stop, Nora rushed to interrupt him and believe him. Behind his back, however, she consulted another physician about the matter and Henry was sent to Charing Cross Asylum, a mental hospital. He tried to stop it, claiming there was a mistake, but Nora told him that she just wanted him to get better. Struggling, they forced Henry along and even during a private visit, Nora refused to accept that Henry might have been telling the truth and would rather see him subjected to the harsh penalties of the time dubbed "treatments" and "therapies" (such as waterboarding, a novelty then) than accepting he might have either been right or honestly deluded from the traumatic experience. In a flashback, it was revealed that when Nora was very old in 1865, and had she saw a picture of Henry in the newspaper. However, he was still the age he was when Nora put him in the mental hospital. This convinces Nora of Henry's immortality and she goes to visit him at his new medical job. Nora calls Henry her "husband" and this angers Henry as he tells her she "ruined his life." Nora then returned, continuing to claim and force Henry to tell the world of his immortality. She then pulled a gun out and attempted to shoot but shot the nurse working with him. Henry kept a picture of himself and Nora in his possesion. Nora presumably died later in the 19th century and was most likely sent to an asylum after killing the nurse. It was unknown why Nora was really there for Henry at the hospital in 1865. It was likely out of selfishness to find a way to become immortal like Henry due to old age, or to exploit his immortality to the world for her own gain. Memorable Quotes * "It's a miracle!" —Nora, upon Henry's return * "I believe you." —Nora * "I just want you to get better!" —Nora Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h00m30s80.png|Nora in newfound delight at the return of her husband. Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-12h56m06s41.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h01m05s235.png|Nora, trying to reason with Henry who claims to be immortal. Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h01m11s44.png|Nora, having wrest the knife from Henry, who tried to kill himself with it. Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h05m11s86.png|The asylum stage coach carrying Henry. Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h01m56s244.png|Nora and a family friend, discussing the Henry's fate in Charing Cross Asylum Nora_Morgan_-_Skinny_Dipper.jpg|Nora leaving Henry at the Asylum See also References Category:Flashback Characters Category:Recurring Characters